


#HAN: be my bf... hahaha jk... unless?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line are besties, College!AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Han Jisung is an Idiot, M/M, Oblivious Jisung, Pining, Rated T for language, See Author Notes, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four times Jisung asks Seungmin out and one time Seungmin says yes.
Relationships: Han Jisung/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	#HAN: be my bf... hahaha jk... unless?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/seungbinnation/status/1200823472319913984) tweet. thank u seungbinnation
> 
> 1) wrote this bc i needed it and seungbinnation wouldn't ;~; also wrote this in one morning, not beta'd, pls let me know if there are any errors
> 
> 2) sorry this was kinda rushed otl just accept the fluff shhhh
> 
> 3) warning: it's very small but they watch a movie and there's briefly mentioned adopted mother/son incest? nothing happens!! it's kinda hard to explain but please be careful if this triggers you ;;
> 
> 4) lowkey based 00z off of my friend group except for the jisung and seungmin dating part. i love them but also i would never.

1)

When Seungmin finally comes into sight, wearing an absolutely hideous oversized white tee with a black long sleeve undershirt peeking out through the sleeves over bright green pants, Jisung brightens and starts waving enthusiastically. The force of it almost makes him topple over, in fact, and Seungmin is still laughing at him when he finally reaches the entrance to the library.

"Good morning to you, too," Jisung mutters with a pout.

"Hm. Is it, though?" is Seungmin's reply. He passes Jisung and takes out his student ID from his wallet, ready to swipe into the library.

Jisung hurries to catch up, rummaging around in his bag for his ID. It's not in his wallet despite how many times Seungmin tells him to keep it there so it'll be easier for him to find, and it takes considerably longer for him to get in behind Seungmin.

When he finally does, he huffs. "Bad morning? What, did someone ask you out again?"

Seungmin lets out an aggrieved sigh, but that's all the answer Jisung needs. Jisung, being the wonderful best friend that he is, starts cackling. "No way, who was it this time?"

"Some girl from my bio lecture," Seungmin tells him.

"And you were wearing that?" Incredulous, Jisung gestures to his outfit. It looks like he just got out of bed with no intention to be a functioning member of society that day, and Jisung doesn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed.

Seungmin looks down at his outfit with a frown and protests with a half-hearted, "hey."

Feeling mischievous, Jisung tilts his head and flutters his eyelashes at Seungmin. "Oppa," he says, putting on a sickly sweet, unnaturally high-pitched voice, "Will you go out with me?"

Seungmin shoots him a cutting glare. The only thing that saves Jisung's life is the fact that they're in the library and Seungmin would like to avoid getting kicked out of university, thank you very much. Instead, he picks up his pace so that he leaves Jisung behind on their path to the study rooms, Jisung too busy trying to muffle his laughter to catch up.

2)

When Jisung sees Seungmin for their shared class the next day, he seems to be in a better mood. For some reason, Jisung can't stop thinking about people asking Seungmin out. Actually, he can't stop thinking about himself asking Seungmin out.

So when their class is over, Seungmin on his way to work while Jisung goes to his next class, Jisung interrupts whatever Seungmin is saying about one of his professors with, "Seungmin, will you go on a date with me?"

There's a beat of silence, Seungmin looking at Jisung with wide, surprised eyes. 

But then Jisung breaks into a grin and points at Seungmin. "The look on your face!" he crows.

Seungmin looks away, but not before Jisung catches a glimpse of something that looks uncomfortably close to  _ hurt _ in his eyes. For a moment, Jisung feels a little guilty, wondering if he's overstepped, if Seungmin really hates being asked out more than he lets on.

Except Seungmin pulls a face and says, "Gross," and Jisung still doesn't feel great but he does feel a little better.

"You're gross," Jisung jokes back. Seungmin gives him a singularly unimpressed look, before breaking off of the path to go to his workplace.

"See you!" Jisung calls after him.

Seungmin looks back and waves. Jisung thinks they'll be okay. He also gets an idea.

3)

Hyunjin and Felix are watching Jisung with careful eyes, sitting across the table from them. They're both cautioning him against this, but Jisung is adamant.

"Seungmin's sad!" he claims, pouting. "I'm just trying to cheer him up."

"Maybe there's a better way to do that?" Felix suggests tentatively.

Hyunjin just sighs, glancing at something behind Jisung. "Look, don't do it, Jisung. We'll figure out another way to cheer him up, okay? Now shut up, he's coming."

At Hyunjin's warning, all three of them turn to look at Seungmin, who raises his brows at the sudden attention.

"Hi?" he says as he sits down, letting his bag drop onto the floor. When Jisung looks closely, he can see the dark bags under Seungmin's eyes that he hasn't quite managed to hide all the way, and is upset at the knowledge that his friend is sad.

So he ignores the looks Hyunjin and Felix are giving him and turns to Seungmin with a wide smile. "Date me?"

Immediately, Seungmin shoots back, "No." He reaches down to open his backpack for his lunch and Jisung is ready with wide, innocent eyes and a pout when Seungmin turns back to him.

At the sight of him, Seungmin scoffs, but there's a small smile playing around his lips so Jisung counts it as a win. He misses the way Hyunjin and Felix are whispering to each other and the short look and shake of the head that Seungmin gives Hyunjin.

"Let's hang out later," Jisung demands. "It's been too long."

Seungmin softens. "I'm free after five." He lets Jisung steal a bite of his sandwich in return for a bite of his pizza.

"Same," Felix says. He looks between the two of them and then turns to Seungmin with puppy eyes, silently asking for a bite, too. Seungmin rolls his eyes but complies and Felix shoots him a finger heart in thanks.

"I have class until seven," Hyunjin grumbles, kicking at the ground. 

"We can meet at seven-thirty, then," Seungmin suggests.

Jisung looks between them with a happy smile. He loves his friends. Then he checks his phone for the time and lets out a curse. "Gotta blast, I'm gonna be late for class. See you guys tonight!"

3.5)

The four of them barely fit all in one bed, especially with Hyunjin and his annoyingly long body there. Jisung and Felix sit in the middle, sandwiched by Seungmin and Hyunjin on each side, respectively. Hyunjin is at the end so his legs can dangle off over the side, while Seungmin is just a hair's breadth away from leaning on Jisung.

Jisung's laptop is carefully balanced between him and Felix, an anime movie playing on the screen. The four of them are curled up together after eating dinner, with Jisung insisting that they watch a movie and Felix pulling up the trailer for this wartime anime with dragons and immortal girls.

"The colors are pretty," Seungmin murmurs, quiet enough that even Jisung can barely hear him.

Jisung hums softly in reply, eyes focused on the screen. The first half of the movie is great and all of their eyes are riveted on the screen. Seungmin's head finds its way to Jisung' shoulder and Jisung lets him snuggle in. Seungmin has been smiling all night, a welcome change from his gloomy expression the day before.

Glancing to the side, Jisung feels something warm and content bloom in his heart at seeing Seungmin so soft and unguarded.

And then Seungmin's face turns shocked and disgusted, with shrieks and groans coming from Jisung's other side.

Jisung whips his head back to the screen. "What? What happened?" And then he sees: the son is saying something about seeing his adopted mother as "a woman" and Jisung yells a long, horrified, "Nooooo!"

"What the fuck," Seungmin whispers after the scene is over and they're safe again.

"Agreed," Jisung responds. They're on alert for the next few scenes, but the spell of the first half has already been broken. Somewhere in the middle, the story loses its coherency and the movie watching devolves into a collective shitting on the writing.

"No, that's- what the fuck, that makes no sense," Seungmin complains after one particularly upsetting scene. "Is she dead? What the fuck."

Jisung takes a peek at the indignant look on his face and snorts. Despite the way Seungmin's eyes are narrowed and his mouth twisted in disgust, it's endearingly cute and Jisung's heart flutters at the thought.

Oh no. Jisung's eyes widen as he stares at Seungmin and the way the light from the laptop emphasizes the line of his jaw and reflects off of his eyes. His heart rate picks up. Oh no.

4)

The morning after they watch that horrifically bad movie, Jisung wakes up dreading the day. He has class with Seungmin again and has no idea how to handle his revelation.

Fuck, who allowed him to fuck around and develop a crush on his best friend?

Jisung stills. Is this why he was so insistent on asking out Seungmin "as a joke"? Jisung thinks he shouldn't be allowed to have ideas anymore.

Before he gets out of bed, he does the one thing he can think of: call Chan.

Chan, the amazing friend and relentless insomniac that he is, picks up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hyung! Help." Jisung whines a little. He doesn't know if he can say it out loud, but he also desperately needs to tell someone.

"Jisung? What is it?" Chan, bless his heart, sounds concerned.

"I think I have a crush on Seungmin," Jisung confesses all in one breath. "Help. I don't know what to do."

"You think?" Chan asks, voice now more amused than anything else.

Jisung huffs. "Fine, I know I do. I just realized, like, last night, okay? Give me a break."

"Aw, baby has his first crush," comes Chan's teasing. 

Jisung scowls, even though he knows Chan can't see him. "What do I do?" 

There's a pause, Jisung waiting expectantly as Chan hums in thought. "Have you talked to him yet? Really, the only choices you have is whether to confess or not."

Confess. To Seungmin. When he's spent the last few days asking him out -  _ as a joke _ \- without fail. And Seungmin has rejected him every single time.

Jisung whimpers. "Can't I drop out of school and change my name and move out of the country instead?"

"Over a crush?" Chan sighs. "It's not the end of the world, Jisung. You should confess. Who knows? Maybe Seungmin might say yes."

Jisung knows. He buries his head into his pillow and let out a long groan.

"Well, let me know how it goes, alright? I have to go to class now."

Jisung mumbles something that passes as a goodbye into his phone and lets his phone drop from his hand. Then, because Chan's parting words finally register in his head, he whips his head up and frantically checks the time. It's 10:41 AM and he's eleven minutes late for his first class.

By the time he finishes getting ready, he's given up on that class and decides to have a leisurely breakfast before going to campus just in time for his class with Seungmin. Ah. Maybe he can skip that one, too.

When he looks down at his phone, the notification that Seungmin has sent him a tweet stares back at him, and he realizes that no, he can't skip that class, he's too weak and he would rather be suffering in Seungmin's presence than suffering alone.

The tweet makes Jisung laugh, despite how stupid the joke is. He sends an "lolol" back and then spends the next few minutes scrolling through his timeline. A screenshot of a Tumblr post catches his eye and despite the length, he opens the pictures and begins reading "cute couple things i've seen on campus that make me want a stupid bf" - listen, he's lonely and has a stupid crush and he wants a stupid bf, okay?

In a moment of weakness, he DMs the tweet with the screenshots to Seungmin with the caption "be my bf :(" and yearns.

Seungmin replies with a curt "no," and Jisung doesn't know what he was expecting, really, but it still hurts nonetheless.

+1)

Jisung did this to himself. Seungmin is so stupidly beautiful with his stupid face and stupid laugh and Jisung has a stupid gigantic crush on him. And every time he asks Seungmin out Seungmin thinks he's joking.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Felix tries to comfort him, hand running through Jisung's hair as they're curled up on Jisung's couch to wait for the others to arrive. "Just talk to him! Tell him you're being serious and you'll get a real answer."

"But what if he doesn't believe me?" Jisung turns to look up at Felix with wide, uncharacteristically vulnerable eyes.

"It's Seungmin," is all Felix says, as if that's enough. When Jisung takes the time to think about it, it kind of is. "He'll listen."

"Okay." Jisung sits up with a new determination. "Okay! I'm gonna ask him out tonight."

Felix cringes. "Maybe talk to him before asking him out?"

"Sure, sure. When they get here, can you distract Hyunjin so I can talk to Seungmin alone?" Jisung gives Felix a pleading look, but Felix was already agreeing anyway. "Thanks!"

With his new plan in mind, Jisung can barely sit still to wait for Seungmin to arrive. It feels like forever passes before there's a knock at the door and Seungmin finally steps through the door and toes off his shoes.

Seungmin gives Jisung a wary look at the way he's unable to stand still. "Have you had caffeine today?"

"Nope!" Jisung responds cheerily.

Hyunjin comes through the door then, too, and Jisung forces down the words, "please be my boyfriend" and "if you don't date me I think I might die," before he embarrasses himself.

"Hey, Hyunjin!" Felix pokes his head out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey Seungmin. Hyunjin, come help me cook."

At that, Seungmin looks kind of like he wants to stop them, but then he seems to remember that they're all first-years in university and none of them really know how to cook all that well, so might as well let Hyunjin and Felix have a go. He glances at Jisung, instead. "What are you so excited about?"

Jisung freezes. He realizes that he's woefully unprepared to do this, without even the chance to get used to how attractive Seungmin is even when he's just wearing a white t-shirt and black joggers. He thinks maybe he understands, a little, why that girl asked Seungmin out even when his outfit was hideous and his hair unkempt.

He's quiet for so long that Seungmin starts to look concerned, brows furrowing. When he lifts a hand to wave it in front of Jisung's face, Jisung blurts out, "Let me take you out on a date."

He shuts his mouth, freezing in his best impression of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Jisung can't look away as Seungmin's expression flashes from irritation to hurt to, finally, settling on resignation.

"Okay," Seungmin says.

Jisung deflates, looking away. "Sorry, I know I keep asking, but this time I'm serious! Seungmin-"

"I said yes," Seungmin interrupts him, clearly forcing back a smile.

Confused, Jisung just stares dumbly at him. Inside, the part of his mind that  _ has _ processed Seungmin's words goes  _!!!!! _ while the other, useless part is more like  _ fuck fuck fuck _ .

Seungmin rolls his eyes, letting out a fond laugh. "Jisung, you're an idiot." He places his hands on Jisung's shoulder and spins him around, directing him back into the room so that they can sit on the couch while Felix and Hyunjin cook.

"You said yes!" Jisung spins around to look at him, face lit up with glee.

"I did," Seungmin agrees. There's a lopsided smile on his face that Jisung knows he only does when he's happy about something. Oh god, Jisung is so weak. His heart. Please.

A "fucking finally," comes from the direction of the kitchen, but Jisung ignores it in favor of gazing lovingly at Seungmin. Who said yes. To a date. With him.

"Holy shit," Jisung breathes out. "What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?"

Seungmin raises a brow at him. "You've been asking me out everyday for the past, like, two weeks, and you never planned this far?"

"I didn't think you would say yes," Jisung pouts. "And I only realized that I  _ like _ you like you like four days ago!"

Hearing this, Seungmin covers his face with one hand. "Han Jisung. You've got to be kidding me."

"He's not!" Felix yells, very helpfully.

Seungmin looks to the ceiling. "I can't believe I have a crush on an entire dumbass."

Jisung, being Jisung, just grins. "So you have a crush on me?"

Seungmin reaches out a hand and shoves him off of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> 5) movie mentioned is real! watched it with my friends and this was pretty much our exact reaction. edit: it's called maquia. don't trust the trailer. it looks better than it is.
> 
> 6) tumblr post is real: [here](https://jeongukk.tumblr.com/post/189249992394/cute-couple-things-ive-seen-on-campus-this)


End file.
